MedStar
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Medical Mission Group intially combat medical fleet during the clone wars. It was reformed in 16 ABY as Medical Mission with ties to no goverment. Now MedStar goes around healing who ever needs help. Mission Statement Medstar has no ties to anyone government they aid all people regardless of who they are or where they live. They help in disaster relief and rebuilding. They go where ever they are needed as long as the government allows them to go there. A non-military but they do have those who served in various military units with us to help in combat zones. They are every day doctors, engineers, soldiers, nurse, construction worker all who have come together to aid those who need it most. MedStar does not do this for glory or reward, you will never know who they are or where They are from. You will just know them by their dark blue and white uniforms with the blue star. Members while at MedStar are bound to the fleet and to the ideas of helping everyone. History MedStar named for the Medstar Class Hospital FrigateMedStar served the Old Republic as a mobile hospital organization through the Clone Wars. During the Galactic Civil War Era it was dissolved into the Empire. Where it laid in obscurity. Rebirth 16 ABY After working for three year on Lianna as Medical Missionary for Naboo, Annora discovered that her ruler then Queen Avodale in response to Loris no longer protecting the system placed Naboo back into the New Republic and as a part of its return to Naboo Diplomatic Corps which ran her Medical Corps was disbanded. It was then fate stepped in with and idea from Allyah her former boss and money from Raith Sienar who was looking for redemption from building the Death Star III Medstar was born. With that she went to work with aid of Sienar and Sienar Corporation to build something that would help heal the galaxy. Terrorist Attack on Lianna 18 ABY MedStar metal was tested for the first time since its rebirth. When an unknowing terrorist set off a reaction in the Sienar Advance Research Division MedStar happened to be there securing the part of their donation from Raith. It was then MedStar sprang into action and did all it could to rescue and heal all that were affected by the attack. And even though a reporter from GNN stopped a MedStar Crew form helping a patient, they overall did what they were suppose to do. With help from an order form Annora that if another news crew barred MedStar from helping a patient to use any force short of death and serious injury to get the problems out of the way. Republic Enginerring Corporation Under New Command It was at this point Lady Villies Santhe signed over her shares in MedStar to Samuel Damus a former New Republic Admiral and war hero. With that Admiral Damus became head of MedStar, much to the joy of Annora, Admiral Donner and Marreen who was happy to have any help. And this would usher in era for MedStar, the public one.With Raith putting Lianna Senair back into the Empire the group feared the public would see them as an arm of Senair. But new donors arrived in the form of REC and Galactic Guide Publishing Corporation. Helping Medstar to become truly independent. And with that a new home of Nespis VIII now called Angels Haven. Damus also decided that since this was a medical fleet that instead of military titles they would have business one. And crews were assembled to their new home.During this time it was reveal that Marreen's mother was killed in the building collapse. Restructured New Structure *'Eagle Groups '''headed by the Director of Engineering *'Angel Groups''' headed by the Director of Medicine *'Dragon Groups'(when needed) were the defense of the fleet. *'Sector V' Combined Medical and Engineering Research Divisions(Coming Soon) Executive Director Xadel Empire The fleet is currently heading to Xedael Empire after receiving a call for help from that region, while a crews of Eagle's head to Angels Haven to rebuild it. Angels Haven-Home Strong Personalites A Mysterious Vistor Race for the Cure Nemodiea Senora Members * Marreen * Matias Alderweiler * Aef'eya'prard * Mace Halcyon * Jonsey * Mack * Talia * Weebo (Medical Droid) * Sekta Nan * Verz Zhsola * Annora Mire' * Samuel Damus * Chirstopher Donner Threads Category:PrincessTabetha Category:CEO Raith Sienar Category:Allyah Category:MedStar